


Would You Like to Stay Forever?

by abyssalUpwelling



Series: And They Were Roommates (Coppernaut Edition) [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M, a mutual pining situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalUpwelling/pseuds/abyssalUpwelling
Summary: Benny's guests make him a nice dinner and that's pretty much the whole fic. Takes place the morning after New Surroundings.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop | Good Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Series: And They Were Roommates (Coppernaut Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Would You Like to Stay Forever?

Bad awakes first, he usually does. He can feel Good shift a bit in the head space, not wanting to wake up quite yet. He sighs and pulls out his phone and clicks off the alarm before he sits up, and starts to feel another dose of drowsiness wash over, the mattress felt a lot more comfortable than it normally did-   
  
It takes a few moments of confused blinking for him to remember that he wasn’t in his room, his apartment got destroyed by some Duplos last night. And then, he got offered a spare room from the astronaut.    
  
Bad adjusts his glasses as he pulls off the sheet, the whole experience last night must have had him pass out without even bothering to switch into some of his spare clothes or take off the sunglasses.

Sunglasses that were honestly making it hard to see in this windowless room.    
  
Perhaps if he was staying with any other person, Bad might feel inclined to ask exactly why this house lacked any windows, but he figures he wouldn’t get a solid answer from Benny.   
  
He stands up and starts to head to the door, only to seemingly be beaten to the punch. The door swings open, and an enthusiastic astronaut floats on the other side, holding two bowls.   
  
“Hey so, I gotta head to work in a few minutes, so I was gonna give you the quick rundown in case you needed anything while I was gone, oh and I made you something for breakfast, figured I would be a good host.”   
  
Benny holds out a bowl that looks like it’s milk poured over cheez-its, and Bad apprehensively takes it, giving a small, “ **thanks.** ”   
  
“Great, so like, emergency numbers and emails are on the fridge, I couldn’t find any sticky notes, so I just wrote on it with a pen, and if there’s a fire there’s several fire extinguishers kept in the office. Oh and if you get hungry, feel free to have any of the food in the kitchen,” there’s a quiet little ping from Benny’s belt and he picks up a small pager and mutters ‘crud’, “okay there was an accident at the lab, so I gotta run just don’t touch any loose wires and you should be fine, I’ll be home at seven.”   
  
And without waiting for a goodbye, Benny zooms off disappearing downstairs followed by a door slamming and then a loud rocket like roar to what Bad can only assume was Benny’s spaceship parked outside.   
  
Good seems to finally be waking up now, nudging forward to ask,  _ ‘did you make breakfast yet?’ _   
  
Bad lets out a small chuckle as he carries the bowl downstairs, and heads into the kitchen to take a seat at the small table in there, ‘ **didn’t have to, Mr. Chu made us some.’**   
  
Good takes over and grabs the spoon in the bowl to taste the cereal like substance, not taking a second to think about what it was. And then he immediately gags and spits it back into the bowl, and blurts out,  _ “what is this?”  _   
  
**‘Seems like cheez-its and milk.’** **  
** **  
** Good sighs and stands up, heading to the kitchen to dump the awful mixture down the sink,  _ “was this some sort of prank?” _   
  
**‘He was carrying a bowl for himself of this stuff, I think he genuinely eats like this.’**

_ ‘B, that’s kind of sad,’ _ Good walks over to the pantry to try and see the diversity of the food in the kitchen, but it was just packed with premade meal kits and unhealthy snack food.   
  
**‘Maybe he has some vegetables in the fridge,’** Bad interjects, not wanting to assume the worst, but upon opening the fridge all he finds is a 5 gallon metal canister of milk that was almost empty.    
  
**‘Dear bricks, he really lives like this.’**

Good sighs out and shakes his head, closing the door as he thinks for a moment,  _ ‘maybe we should get him some fresh food, as thanks for letting us stay here.’  _

  
  


**‘It would give us a reason to cook instead of him trying to be a good host and making us something slightly hazardous for dinner.’**

  
Good clasps his hands together,  _ ‘great we’ll head out now!’  _ _  
_ _  
_ For once, a day off was actually spent on doing stuff other than catching up on office work, which Good was all excited for, and Bad was reluctantly excited for.

  
  
  


The sun is starting to set as Benny flies his spaceship down onto his driveway. As he pops out, he gives a little wave and bright smile to a scowling neighbor, who he knows is the one that has been submitting several complaints to the HOA over him having his spaceship in the front yard.   
  
The unpleasant neighbor looks away, and Benny shrugs the interaction off as he re-enters his house. He doesn’t bother to unlock the door, as his door didn’t have a lock. Benny didn’t particularly like to keep things locked, he wanted his friends to feel free to stop by anytime. And if an intruder tried to get in, the turrets would take care of them.   
  
As Benny opens the door to his house, he’s greeted by a very appetizing aroma wafting across the air.    
  
He floats over a broken turret as he makes his way over to the kitchen, “what smells so good?”   
  
Good looks over his shoulder to see Benny has returned, and that he changed into some more casual clothes at some point during his work day. A cute polo shirt with a small pin of the Classic Space logo. But as cute as that shirt is, Good finds himself more focused on the fact he can actually see the spaceman’s face, the helmet usually on him missing, and he only had a glance of said face the day before during the alien attack.    
  
_ He’s pretty cute. _   
  
**G, the dinner.**   
_  
_ _ What, don’t change the subject, I know you think he’s cute too- _ _  
_   
“Uh, I think the stuff you’re frying is burning,” Benny points out, raising an eyebrow in concern over the dish being prepared.   
  
_ “Shit-”  _ Good takes off the frying pan off the stove as he gives it a few good flips to try to keep the food from burning anymore.   
  
Benny, after seeing the quick reaction lets out a little laugh, “I thought you didn’t curse.”   
  
Good blushes as he puts the pan back down and moves to grab some plates,  _ “ah, well, B isn’t too fond of cursing, I on the other hand, don’t mind.” _ _  
_   
Benny blinks for a few seconds before realizing what Good was talking about, “oh, you mean Bad Cop,” Good gives a little nod as he starts plating the food, luckily it seems not to have been burned too bad, “B, is kind of a cute nickname.”   
  
Good lets out a chuckle as he brings the plates to the dinner table and takes a seat,  _ “well he’s glad you think so.”  _   
  
Benny delightfully sits down at the table as he looks down at his food, “so whatcha make?” It then dawns on him that he’s not sure how Good actually made this stuff, “wait did you go out and get food?”   
  
_ “We went out to the grocery store, I figured we should make you something nice since you’re letting us stay here and all.” _   
  
“Aww, but you didn’t have to do anything,” and before Good can protest that statement Benny takes a bite of the food and reacts, “OH wow, this is good.”   
  
G smiles softly, moving to take a bit of his own food, “ _ it’s just some orange chicken, I had to learn how to make it since B was getting mad I was ordering takeout too much.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ “You can never order too much takeout man,” Benny says with his mouth full as he scarfs down the rest of the fried chicken and veggies, “but like this is way better than takeout.”

_ “Why thank you,”  _ Good slowly works on finishing his portion, notiving Benny has put his silverware down and is patiently sitting across from him, tapping his foot as he tries to sit still,  _ “you know if you want the rest you can help yourself. _ ”

“THANK YOU,” Benny pretty much shouts that, jumping out of his chair to zoom over to the counter to pour the remaining food in the frying pan on his plate, and returns to the table in a much more calm manner, “didn’t want to like, be rude to you dude and take all of it, but like this is so good. I never had a home cooked meal this nice before.”

_ “I can cook for you anytime you want, _ ” Good says with a wink before Bad more or less forcibly takes control, his face the slightest bit red, “ **he means, as long as we’re staying here, it’s the least we can do in thanks for your… hospitality.** ”

Benny is working on his second plate of food now, eating a bit slower this time around to try and savor the flavor, “well if you’re going to be cooking food this good I might just have to ask you to stay forever.”

There’s a beat of silence after Benny says that, and the astronaut is not one for silence so he quickly backtracks, “just kidding there, I’m sure you can’t wait to move out and get back to your in own space, I mean who would want to live in a mess like this,” he gestures to his rather bare kitchen.

“ **Your house is, it’s charming, I wouldn’t say it’s a mess,** ” Bad lets out a sigh, “ **but we wouldn’t want to be a burden on you longer than we need to.** ”

Benny blinks for a second, glancing down to his food and then back to B, putting together what’s being implied here, “you know, you guys wouldn’t be a burden right? I mean if you wanted to, um, be permanent roommates with me, I’d think that would be pretty gnarly and all that,” Benny is looking down at his plate, really hoping to the Man Upstairs he wasn’t reading something that wasn’t being put down.

**“You almost sound like, you want us to be here.”**

“I’ve always wanted you,” Benny says impulsively before taking a deep breath, quickly standing, and looking towards the hallway, “tooooo- watch a movie with me, it’s this sci-fi animated film form the 80’s with cool motorcycles, and you like motorcycles so I always wanted to watch it with you but like never had the guts to ask if you wanted to be… The one who watches it with me!”

B can feel his heart beating in his ears as the red on his face grows a bit deeper. He mumbles a, “ **that sounds nice,** ” not really sure how else to respond to someone so horribly covering up a crush.

“Great!” Benny, fully believing the officer hadn’t caught onto his emotions, and grabs his dinner plate, heading off to the living room, “I’ll get the VCR setup now, come join me when you finish your dinner!”

And that leaves Bad alone, looking down at his plate thinking over what just happened for a moment before deciding it was probably best to just leave the whole crush thing alone for now.

  
  
  


The movie Benny ended up putting in was one called Akira, Benny kept talking about trivia about the animation and how it differed from its original manga, and G thought it was nice to hear Benny’s voice.

As the movie wraps up Benny does a little stretch and floats up off the couch, and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, “this was nice, I don’t get many movie nights with friends.”

“ _ I’m glad you think of us as friends, _ ” G responds, picking the remote off the floor to shut off the TV.

“Well I’m glad to have you as friends, and um, earlier, I did mean it when I said I’m down for you guys to like, move in, if you don’t find a place you would want to stay…”

_ “I couldn’t imagine a better place to stay,” _ G gives a little smile as he stands, ignoring the internal complaints from B that,  **we’ve only stayed here for one night and he already tried to give us cheez-its in milk, maybe we should put more thought into this before saying we’ll live with him.**

Benny laughs at that, charmed by Good’s sweet words,, “well alright then, if you guys need anything I’ll be in my room.”

Before G can get the chance to say,  _ ‘And if I need you?’  _ B has taken control, face fully red and heads straight back to the guest room, collapsing into the bed as the door slams behind him.

Leaving Benny alone to happily head to his room and message his friends about the progress he made with his crush. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fic make sure to check out my blog sometimes I draw Legos too if I don't have too much work!  
> Sweet-General-Mayhem.tumblr.com


End file.
